With reference to FIG. 1, it is the state of the art to divide a high-frequency output signal (f1) of an oscillator 1 by way of a frequency divider 2 to a lower terminal frequency, which can then be digitalised by means of known methods, e.g. mathematical methods such as counter, FFT etc., for example in a microcontroller uC. In the microcontroller uC, the look-up table is stored, with which the frequency of an oscillator 1 can then be controlled by way of a control voltage line. A schematic circuit design with a frequency source 1, a frequency divider 2 and a frequency analyser 4 of the lower frequency is shown in FIG. 1. An error of x % in the determination of the terminal frequency means an error of x % as well in the determination of the high frequency.